videogamefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Historia de los videojuegos
El videojuego está creado para el entretenimiento en general y basado en la interacción entre una o varias personas y un aparato electrónico que ejecuta dicho videojuego. Aunque hay videojuegos sencillos, los hay capaces de narrar historias y acontecimientos usando audio y video creados ex profeso, demostrando que el videojuego es otra manifestación del arte.La historia de los videojuegos comenzó en 1947, cuando la idea de un videojuego fue concebida y patentada por Thomas T. Goldsmith Jr y Estle Ray Mann, los cuales llenaron una aplicación de patente en E.U el 25 de enero de 1947. El éxito de los videojuegos se ha extendido hasta hoy día y posee un futuro prometedor para beneficio de la Industria de los videojuegos y de los usuarios, también disponible en http://www.jmargolin.com/patents/2455992.pdf Breve resumen de su historia William Higginbotham, un físico estadounidense, diseñó en 1958 mediante un osciloscopio y una computadora analógica un videojuego llamado Tennis for Two. Durante muchos años gracias a su amplio catálogo de juegos, sus ganancias permitieron a la compañía comprar licencias de películas lo cual todavía impulsó muchísimo más su éxito que duró más de una década hasta que fue finalmente destronada por Nintendo. En 1985 aparece la NES conocida como "Famicom" en Japón, llegó en un momento de crisis dónde parecía que el mundo de los videojuegos empezaba a tocar techo sin nada realmente nuevo ni sorprendente en el transcurso de los casi trece años que duró la hegemonía de la Atari2600. Nintendo respaldada por la genialidad de la creación de sus juegos dio un giro de tuerca y se lanzó al mercado consiguiendo pronto ser la primera videoconsola exitosa para su fabricante.Fue siendo habitual a lo largo de la historia que Nintendo incorporó el Tetris y el Mario Bros (edición El Bibliotecario) consiste en hacer pruebas en una biblioteca sin que el bibliotecario Mario te heche.Nintendo jugó a su favor de la exclusividad y el monopolio de sus juegos que obligaba a las empresas desarrolladoras a mantenerse fieles a ella y no ceder sus creaciones a otras plataformas competentes en el mercado. Aprovechó para abaratar su coste de fabricación a posteriori y consiguió un negocio completamente redondo y rentable. Mientras en la retaguardia esperaba Sega impacientemente con su Master System para plantar cara y arrebatar el éxito que tanto había cosechado Nintendo y su máquina. En 1986 Sega da por comenzada la batalla y lleva su nueva videoconsola doméstica a territorio americano y europeo dónde realmente si fue capaz (a diferencia de en Japón) de conseguir un notorio éxito llegando incluso a superar las ventas de la NES.Aun así dos años más tarde SEGA decidió apostar por una nueva máquina de 16 bits que le deparase mejores ventas y mayor popularidad ante una supuesta mejora en la calidad técnica del aparato. presentó su Sega Mega Drive que aunque difícil en sus primeros años de vida finalmente consiguió estar a la altura y competir cuando unos años más tarde exactamente en 1992 llegó Super Nintendo que de la misma forma contaba con una potencia de 16 bits. MegaDrive consiguió y se labró un prestigio digno con juegos tan famosos como su estandarte y mascota Sonic el Puerco espín ultrasónico rival directo de la mascota de Nintendo: Mario, entre otros títulos también cómo "Outrun", y "Virtua Fighter" muchos convertidos directamente de sus recreativas.Nintendo en los años siguientes que duraron estas dos consolas decidió centrarse a crear más y mejores juegos que hicieran sombra a los títulos que aparecían para Sega mientras esta se enfocó más concienzudamente en el lanzamiento de multitud de consolas y la creación de nuevos periféricos y complementos adicionales que potenciaran las capacidades de su sistema.En los últimos tiempos y tras los intentos de Sega con sus "add-ons" (ampliaciones para su Mega Drive como la Sega 32X o el Sega Mega-CD que dotaban a la consola de mayor potencial) llegó la Sega Saturn con la que termina la era de las consolas de 16 bits. Aun así a política de Sega se terciaba hacia un declive, quizá previsible, dado la gente que se había gastado tantísimo dinero en sus periféricos y que tan poco tiempo habían durado empezaban a sospechar de una imagen poco seria de la compañía. Por otro lado, el marketing de Sony consiguió tener alerta a todo el mundo ante la expectación que empezaba a crear su nueva consola.Cuando finalmente salió PSX, la Sega Saturn no puedo hacerle frente y su decadencia ante la competencia era más que evidente, desapareciendo tan sólo unos años después.El principal rival de la PSX sería la nueva Nintendo 64 de 64 bits de potencia. Eran consolas muy distintas tanto de público como de catálogo para competir entre sí, lo cuál sirvió para que ambas coexistieran casi pacíficamente, a pesar de las notables diferencias técnicas y de hardware de cada una. PSX había conseguido la atención de jóvenes mayores ya casi desinteresados por otras consolas, que ofrecían un tipo de juego más adulto y serio. Y por otro lado Nintendo mantenía su política de destinar sus juegos a un público muchísimo más joven e informal. La consola de Sony aguantó años en el mercado con rivales de la talla de Sega, Nintendo, Atari o incluso su mismísima sucesora la PlayStation 2 y con un enorme y envidiable catálogo de juegos superior a cualquier otro. Introdujo a millones de personas en el mundo de las consolas como entretenimiento para gente de todas las edades.Durante este tiempo de notable ventaja de Sony, Sega preparaba en silencio la Dreamcast. Sega volvía a arriesgarse una vez más en su intentó de recuperar el terreno perdido. Cuando apareció Dreamcast en 1998, la gente que todavía andaba ensimismada con su PSX poco podían hacer contra los 128 bits de Sega. La consola de Sega era una consola potente capaz de mover unos gráficos muy superiores a los de ningún sistema de videojuegos de esa época. Además, tenía un precio asequible, un buen catálogo de juegos, posibilidad de jugar "on line", módem incorporado y cuatro puertos para conectar varios mandos que venían de serie. A pesar de todo, parte de los posibles compradores de la consola no confiaban demasiado en los productos de Sega, y la cantidad de fieles de Sony esperarían indudablemente la llegada de la PS2. Sega había llegado quizá demasiado tarde para recuperar la confianza de la gente.El lanzamiento oficial del Ps2 fué el 4 de marzo del 2000 en Japón y el 26 de octubre en los Estados Unidos. Era todo lo que se podía esperar, una consola con formato de almacenamiento de datos DVD, capaz de reproducir los mismos, 128 bits de pura potencia, unas características técnicas debidamente bien aprovechadas y una gran cantidad de compañías que se volcaron y respaldaban a Sony aseguraron de nuevo el liderazgo de la consola en esta nueva generación hasta bien entrado el 2010. Esta compitió en un principio con Dreamcast, posteriormente con la Nintendo Gamecube comercializada a finales del 2001 y principios del 2002. Xbox, consola desarrollada por Microsoft lanzada al mercado el 15 de noviembre del 2001 para los Estados Unidos, el 22 de febrero del 2002 en Japón y el 14 de marzo del mismo año para el mercado europeo, y que representaba su primera incursión en el mundo de los videojuegos, la cual tenia una potencia envidiable y características novedosas, como la inclusión de un disco duro interno, pero cuya falta de apoyo por las mas grandes third-parties y el gran mercado y hegemonía de Sony y su Ps2 destinó a ser descontinuada.En el año 2005 sale al mercado sin competidor alguno la Xbox 360,tomando ventaja de esta manera, aunque, sin embargo, la Ps2 seguía muy bien establecida y con un amplio margen de seguidores a la espera del Ps3.En 2006, el lanzamiento de la consola Wii de Nintendo marcó un nuevo paso en la evolución de los videojuegos. El control inalámbrico del Wii, el Wiimote, le dio a los jugadores una experiencia interactiva nueva y la libertad que tanto habían deseado, ya que ahora ellos podrían hacer los movimientos que querían que sus personajes hicieran simplemente con mover el control. La sencillez del Wiimote ha permitido que público que nunca había tenido contacto con los videojuegos, pudiera jugarlos sin tener las complicaciones de apretar muchos botones. La llegada del Wii hizo que se rompieran varios paradigmas de la empresa. Ese mismo año es lanzada la sucesora del Ps2: La Playstation 3, reanudando una vez más la competencia de consolas en la actual generación Recientemente Microsoft ha desarrollado Kinect, un periférico para Xbox 360 el cual detecta los movimientos del jugador sin necesidad de un control inalámbrico, y junto con este periférico, lanzó una nueva versión de la consola Xbox 360, denominada "Slim", de menor tamaño, más silenciosa, y con un acabado negro brillante. Por su parte, Sony también ha desvelado un sensor de movimiento llamado PlayStation Move, el cual usa periféricos similares a Wiimote y Nunchuck, en conjunto con Eye Toy. Ambas nuevas tecnologías serán lanzados al mercado la segunda mitad del año 2010 con su respectivo catálogo de videojuego. Evolución de los sistemas de videojuegos En este mural podemos ver la evolución de los sistemas de videojuegos desde los años 70 hasta la actualidad.thumb|center|600px|Evolución de los sistemas de videojuegos Los inicios Durante bastante tiempo ha sido complicado señalar cual fue el primer videojuego, principalmente debido a las múltiples definiciones de este que se han ido estableciendo, pero se puede considerar como primer videojuego el Nought and crosses, también llamado OXO, desarrollado por Alexander S. Douglas en 1952. El juego era una versión computarizada del tres en raya que se ejecutaba sobre la EDSAC y permitía enfrentar a un jugador humano contra la máquina.En 1957 William Higginbotham creó, sirviéndose de un programa para el cálculo de trayectorias y un osciloscopio, Tennis for Two: un simulador de tenis para entretenimiento de los visitantes del Brookhaven National Laboratory. Este videojuego fue el primero en permitir el juego entre dos jugadores humanos. Cuatro años más tarde, en 1961, Steve Russell, un estudiante del Instituto de Tecnología de Massachussets, dedicó seis meses a crear un juego para computadora usando gráficos vectoriales: Spacewar!. En este juego, dos jugadores controlaban la dirección y la velocidad de dos naves espaciales que luchaban entre ellas. El videojuego funcionaba sobre un PDP-1 y fue el primero en tener un cierto éxito aunque apenas fue conocido fuera del ámbito universitario.En 1965 Ralph Baer empezó a desarrollar junto a Bob Tremblay un proyecto de videojuego llamado Fox and Hounds dando inicio al videojuego doméstico. Este proyecto evolucionaría hasta convertirse en la Magnavox Odyssey, la primera consola doméstica de videojuegos lanzada en 1972 que se conectaba a la televisión y que permitía jugar a varios juegos pregrabados. La Odyssey Home System Entertainment es considerada la primera generación de videoconsolas. Años 1970: La explosión de los videojuegos Un hito importante en el inicio de los videojuegos tuvo lugar en 1971 cuando Nolan Bushnell comenzó a comercializar Computer Space, una versión de Spacewar!, en Estados Unidos, aunque es posible que se le adelantara Galaxy War otra versión recreativa de Spacewar! aparecida a principios de los 70 en el campus de la universidad de Standford.La ascensión de los videojuegos llegó con la máquina recreativa Pong, muy similar al Tennis for Two pero utilizada en lugares públicos: bares, salones, etc. El sistema fue diseñado por Harold Lee y Al Alcorn para Nolan Bushnell en la recién fundadaAtari.El juego se presentó en 1975 y fue la piedra angular del videojuego como industria. Durante los años siguientes se implantaron numerosos avances técnicos en los videojuegos (destacando los microprocesadores y los chips de memoria), aparecieron en los salones recreativos juegos como Space Invaders (Taito) o Asteroids (Atari) y sistemas domésticos como el Atari 2600.En 1976 aparece Colossal Cave Adventure de Willie Crowther y Don Woods, que da origen a las aventuras de texto, una opción diferente al resto de juegos basados en reflejos. Este tipo de juegos se basan en la toma de deciosiones, solución de acertijos, y elección de caminos, para llegar a un final bueno o malo. Este tipo de juegos da origen a las aventuras gráficas y novelas interactivas. Años 1980: La década de los 8 bits Los años 80 comenzaron con un fuerte crecimiento en el sector del videojuego alentado por la popularidad de los salones de máquinas recreativas y de las primeras videoconsolas aparecidas durante la década de los 70.Durante los primeros años de la década llegaron al mercado doméstico sistemas como Oddyssey 2 (Phillips), Intellivision (Mattel), Colecovision (Coleco), Atari 5200, Commodore 64 (Commodore), Turbografx (NEC) mientras que en las máquinas recreativas triunfaron juegos como Pacman (Namco), Battle Zone (Atari), Pole Position (Namco), Tron (Midway) o Zaxxon (Sega). El negocio asociado a esta nueva industria alcanzó en poco tiempo grandes cosas. Sin embargo, en 1983 comenzó la que se ha dado por llamar Crisis del '83, la cual afectó principalmente a Estados Unidos y Canadá, y que no llegaría a su fin hasta 1985.En el resto del mundo se produjo una polarización dentro de los sistemas de videjuegos. Japón apostó por el mundo de las consolas con el éxito de la Famicom, consola lanzada por Nintendo en 1983 y conocida en occidente como NES (Nintendo Entertainment System), mientras que Europa se decantaba por los microordenadores como el Commodore 64 o el Spectrum.A la salida de su particular crisis los norteamericanos continuaron la senda abierta por los japoneses y adoptaron la NES como principal sistema de videojuegos. A lo largo de la década fueron apareciendo nuevos sistemas domésticos como la Master System (Sega), el Amiga (Commodore) y el 7800 (Atari), que gozaron de diferentes niveles de popularidad según la región, y juegos hoy en día considerados clásicos como Tetris de Alexey Pajitnov. Ya hacia finales de los 80 comenzaron a aparecer las consolas de 16 bits como la Mega Drive (Genesis en Norteamérica) de Sega y los microordenadores fueron lentamente sustituidos por las computadoras personales basadas en la arquitectura de IBM.En 1985 apareció Super Mario bros. que supuso un punto de inflexión en el desarrollo de los juegos electrónicos. La mayoría de los juegos anteriores sólo contenían unas pocas pantallas que se repetían en un bucle y el objetivo simplemente era hacer una alta puntuación. El juego desarrollado por Nintendo supuso un estallido de creatividad. Por primera vez teníamos un objetivo y un final en un videojuego. En los años posteriores otras compañías emularon su estilo de juego.En el campo de las recreativas, los 80 fueron una edad de oro con videojuegos como Defender, Rally - X, Dig Dug, Bubble Bobble, Gauntlet, Out Run o Shinobi, además de producirse un cambio en cuanto a la nacionalidad de los juegos, pasando a ser Japón la mayor productora de videojuegos para recreativas.Otra rama de los videojuegos que creció con fuerza fue la de los videojuegos portátiles. Estos comenzaron a principios de los 70 con los primeros juegos completamente electrónicos lanzados por Mattel, los cuales difícilmente podían considerarse como videojuegos, y fueron creciendo en popularidad gracias a conversiones de recreativas como las realizadas por Coleco o adictivos microjuegos como las Game & Watch de Nintendo. La evolución definitiva de las portátiles como plataformas de videojuego llegó en 1989 con el lanzamiento de la Game Boy (Nintendo). Años 1990: La revolución del 3D A principios de los años 90 las videoconsolas dieron un importante salto técnico gracias a la competición de la llamada "generación de 16 bits" compuesta por la Mega Drive, la Super Famicom de Nintendo (cuyo nombre fue cambiado en occidente, pasando a ser Super Nintendo Entertainmet System "SNES"), la PC Engine de NEC, conocida como Turbografx en occidente y la CPS Changer (Capcom).Junto a ellas también apareció la Neo Geo (SNK) una consola que igualaba las prestaciones técnicas de un arcade pero demasiado cara para llegar de forma masiva a los hogares. Esta generación supuso un importante aumento en la cantidad de jugadores y la introducción de tecnologías como el CD-ROM, además de una importante evolución dentro de los diferentes géneros de videojuegos, principalmente gracias a las nuevas capacidades técnicas.Mientras tanto diversas compañías habían comenzado a trabajar en videojuegos con entornos tridimensionales, principalmente en el campo de los PC, obteniendo diferentes resultados desde las "2D y media" de Doom, 3D completas de 4D Boxing a las 3D sobre entornos pre-renderizados de Alone in the Dark. Referente a las ya antiguas consolas de 16 bits, su mayor y último logro se produciría por el SNES mediante la tecnología 3-D de pre-renderizados de SGI, siendo su máxima expresión juegos como Donkey Kong Country y Killer Instinct. También surgió el primero juego poligonal en consola, la competencia de la SNES, Mega-Drive, lanzó el Virtual Racing, que tuvo un gran éxito ya que marcó un antes y un después en los juegos 3D en consola.Rápidamente los videojuegos en 3D fueron ocupando un importante lugar en el mercado, principalmente gracias a la llamada "generación de 32 bits" en las videoconsolas: Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn (que tuvo discretos resultados fuera de Japón); y la "generación de 64 bits" en las videoconsolas: Nintendo 64 y Atari jaguar. En cuanto a los PC, se crearon las aceleradoras 3D.La consola de Sony apareció tras un proyecto iniciado con Nintendo (denominado SNES PlayStation), que consistía en un periférico para SNES con lector de CD. Al final Nintendo rechazó la propuesta de Sony, puesto que Sega había desarrollado algo parecido sin tener éxito, y Sony lanzó independientemente PlayStation.Por su parte los arcades comenzaron un lento pero imparable declive según aumentaba el acceso a consolas y ordenadores más potentes. Para intentar compensar la huida de clientes, los fabricantes de máquinas arcade aposaron por potenciar hardwares específicos que difícilmente podían copiarse en un sistema doméstico como coches de tamaño real (Virtua Racing (Sega), Ridge Racer (Namco)) o pistas de baile (Dance Dance Revolution) entre otros.Desafortunadamente la gran inversión que suponían estos aparatos sacó del mercado a muchos recreativos, con lo que el arcade pasó de ser un entretenimiento popular a estar recluido en unos pocos lugares muy específicos.Por su parte los videojuegos portátiles, producto de las nuevas tecnologías más poderosas, comenzaron su verdadero auge, uniéndose a la Game Boy máquinas como la Game Gear (Sega), la Lynx (Atari) o la Neo Geo Pocket (SNK), aunque ninguna de ellas pudo hacerle frente a la popularidad de la Game Boy, siendo esta y sus descendientes (Game Boy Pocket, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Advance SP, Game Boy Micro) las dominadoras del mercado.Hacia finales de la de la década la consola más popular era la Playstation con títulos como Final Fantasy VII (Square), Tomb Raider (Core Design), Resident Evil (Capcom), Winning Eleven 4 (Konami), Gran Turismo (Polyphony Digital) y Metal Gear Solid (Konami).En PC eran muy populares los FPS como Quake (id Software), Unreal (Epic Megagames) o Half-Life (Valve) y los RTS como Command & Conquer (Westwood) o Starcraft (Blizzard Entertainment). Además las conexiones entre ordenadores mediante internet facilitaron el juego multijugador, convirtiéndolo en la opción predilecta de muchos jugadores, y fueron las responsables del nacimiento de los MMORPG como Ultima Online (Origin). Finalmente en 1998 apareció en Japón la Dreamcast (Sega), la cual llegaría a occidente en 1999 y daría comienzo a la "generación de los 128 bits". Años 2000: El comienzo del nuevo siglo En 2000 Sony lanzó la anticipada PlayStation 2 y Sega lanzó otra consola con las mismas características técnicas de la Dreamcast, nada más que venia con un monitor de 14 pulgadas, un teclado, altavoces, y los mismos mandos llamados Dreamcast Divers 2000 Series CX-1. En 2001 Microsoft entra a la industria de las consolas creando la Xbox.Su juego estelar, Halo, estuvo disponible desde el primer día que estuvo en las tiendas. Nintendo lanzó al sucesor de la Nintendo 64, la Gamecube, y la primera Game Boy completamente nueva desde la creación de la compañía, la Game Boy Advance. Sega se dio cuenta de que no podría competir especialmente contra la nueva máquina de Sony, y anunció que descontinuaría la Dreamcast y que ya no produciría hardware, convirtiéndose solo en desarrolladora de software en 2002.El ordenador personal PC es la plataforma más cara de juegos pero también la que permite mayor flexibilidad. Esta flexibilidad proviene del hecho de poder añadir al ordenador componentes que se pueden mejorar constantemente, como son tarjetas gráficas, de sonido, accesorios como volantes, pedales y mandos, etc. Además es posible actualizar los juegos con parches oficiales o con nuevos añadidos realizados por la compañía que creó el juego o por otros usuarios. 2003-04 Nokia entra al mercado de las consolas portátiles con el N-Gage, un híbrido de teléfono/consola portátil en 2003, sin embargo, fue altamente criticado por ser pobremente diseñado y fue sacado del mercado. Para el año 2004, Nokia rediseñó el N-Gage, llamándolo N-Gage QD pero tampoco tuvo mucho éxito.Otras dos nuevas consolas portátiles con desarrollo técnico importante lanzadas en 2004 fueron la Nintendo DS y la PlayStation Portable(PSP). La Nintendo DS es una portátil bastante innovadora, mientras que la PSP es más potente e incluye capacidades de reproducción de algunos medios. En los países occidentales, ambas han tenido niveles de éxito similares, pero en Japón la plataforma Nintendo DS ha sido un gran éxito, sobrepasando ampliamente a la PSP.También la compañía Blizzard Entertainment lanzó su juego World of Warcraft que hoy en día alcanza más de 11.5 millones de subscripciones mundiales. 2005-08 El fin de 2005 vio el lanzamiento de la Xbox 360 por parte de Microsoft, la primera de la séptima generación de consolas de videojuegos, de 256 bits.2006 marca la continuación de lanzamientos de la nueva generación en la forma de 2 nuevas consolas. Sony con su PlayStation 3 de 256 bits y Nintendo con la Wii de 128 bits (antes conocida como Nintendo Revolution).En 2007, Apple presenta sus nuevos iPod touch y iPhone a los cuales poco después añade la funcionalidad como consola de videojuegos al desarrollar una plataforma de descarga de juegos y aplicaciones llamada App Store. Esta nueva funcionalidad es beneficiada en gran parte por la tecnología multitáctil que estos dispositivos incorporan.Mención aparte merece el soporte multimedia sobre los que en ésta generación se asientan los videojuegos. Las tres consolas admiten DVD, pero por su parte, la XBox360 también admite -mediante un periférico externo- la lectura de HD DVD, que permite hasta 51GB de capacidad (triple capa) con una tasa de tranferencia de 36,55Mbps. Sony, con su PlayStation3, ha elegido el formato Blu-ray con una capacidad de 54GB y una tasa de hasta 54Mbps. Ambos formatos se encontraban enfrascados en la lucha por ser el estándar multimedia de la próxima generación.El 19 de febrero de 2008 el HD DVD fue derrotado por el Blu-ray ya que habiendo transcurrido tan solo una semana casi todos los estudios cinematográficos se unieron al Blu-ray y el HD-DVD fue descontinuado. Al igual que en la batalla entre el betamax y el VHS, ninguno ganó ya que todo fue reemplazado por los Blu-ray ya que los reproducores comenzaron a incorporar lectores para consolas como el Playstation 3 además de usarse como formato estándar para los juegos, en cambio el reproductor HD-DVD no venia de serie en la Xbox 360 sino que era un accesorio superfluo que solo se utilizaba para reproducir películas, para formato de juegos se seguía usando el DVD estándar. Aunque se vendieron mas Xbox 360 muy pocos usuarios compraron el reproductor que tenía un precio de salida aproximado de 200 € y no tuvo éxito.Es uno de los mejores años con más éxito en videoconsolas. Véase también *Videojuego